Attack of the Giant Suki
by Hank-o-holic
Summary: B-Movie Avatar: What happens when a certain Kyoshi Warrior wakes up to find that she's grown to 100 feet in height! Either chaos or peace... her friends hope it's peace! Also, a certain cabbage merchant takes a big step towards destiny
1. Big Problem

**Part 1: A Big Problem**

_A seemingly normal day in Ba Sing Se... _

"Sokka! Have you seen my fans?" called Suki from afar. She's been looking for them for quite sometime, but with no success… and Sokka wasn't answering.

"SOKKA!" she called again, her voice growing louder.

…

"hehehehehehehehehe… watch this!" Sokka said hilariously. It was Aang, Toph, & Zuko who were alongside him. Sokka giggled as he made the fans "talk."

Sokka provided the voice, "hello, I'm SuperFan! Have you seen my brother?"

Aang joined in with the other fan, "why no I haven't. But I'm still cool to talk to!"

"Okay then, what's your name?"

"I'm MasterFan, king of the fans."

"I see, tell me MasterFan, are you skilled in the art of _Ima_?"

"What's that?"

"Ima knock you silly!" Sokka proceeded to have a "fan war" with Aang. Suki just so happened to walk in as the two smacked the fans together. She flipped…

"SOKKA! AANG! What are doing?" Suki ran up to the group and snatched the weapons away.

"Aww Suki, we were just trying to have some fun!" Sokka explained with big eyes.

"These are special to me! Handcrafted by Avatar Kyoshi's descendents!" Suki protested

"Sorry Suki." Aang apologized

"Ugh! You guys are so immature sometimes, it drives me nuts!" Suki stormed out.

Toph laughed teasingly and smacked Sokka in the head. "Your girlfriend thinks you're a kid!"

"What? It was just a silly game! She's just being to stiff." Sokka assumed

"Yeah, she needs to learn how to have fun, like me!" Aang added, kicking back.

Zuko tried to play good-guy, "Well, she does have a point. She's what, 15? Suki's just trying to act her age."

"Well, she can do what she wants. I'm trying to see the fun-side of life. With Ozai out of the picture, it's nothing but smooth-sailing from here!" Sokka plainly put, "I'm gonna go buy some cookies and try to cheer Suki up."

…

So Sokka went out to the marketplace, looking around for the sweetest, most delicious looking snacks for his other-half. He was stopped by one of the salesmen.

"Why hello good sir! Looking for anything?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to find the best-looking cookies in Ba Sing Se!"

"Oh, so you're looking for cookies eh? Well you've come to the right guy!" The market man pulled a small basket of cookies with blue-cream smothered on top. "These have got to be the finest sweet-treats in the entire Earth Kingdom!"

Sokka poured over the basket in awe, "OOOH, I'll take em!" He paid the man and ran home.

…

Suki was frustrated. Her little explosion at Sokka's antics ruined her whole day. He was just a big goof, she knew that, but she didn't want to forgive him just yet.

She entered the kitchen to find a red basket. It was closed, and a little note was attached to it.

Being curious, Suki picked up the note and read the sloppy handwriting:

_Dear Suki,_

_I'm sorry I was being dumb. I was just having fun; I kinda forgot that those fans were special to you. Here's a few treats to let you know I'm sorry._

_Love, Sokka_

"Oh Sokka, you're so sweet." Suki cooed .

She opened up the basket to find a pile of sugar-cookies. Each one had a little note written into the frosting that said "_eat me_," which Suki though was cute. She picked one up and bit into it, pretty tasty.

"Ooh, these are good." Suki had about three more until the closed up the basket for later. Satisfied, Suki walked outside into the backyard and pulled up a chair. "Thanks Sokka," she said to herself. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

…

Toph woke up first thing at 6:00. She had a great night's sleep and didn't feel like sleeping in today. As soon as her foot touched the floor, she sensed something strange. Toph ran all the way to Aang's room and started nudging him awake.

"uhh… what is it?" Aang said, still very tired

"You're not going to believe this! Come outside!" Toph quickly stated.

Taking Aang's hand, Toph ran all the way to the backyard and pushed him forward. "Take a look at that." She simply said.

Aang rubbed his eyes and looked in shock. It looked like a giant pile of auburn hair, as if Appa dyed his fur. Yet Appa was in the barn resting, so what could it be?

"Huh? What on Earth?" Aang decided to investigate. He ran all the way around the pile until he was met with a giant sleeping face. Aang didn't want to believe it, but he knew who it was.

"Toph!"

"Yeah?"

"I think Suki grew a little last night."

Toph gave a confused look and ran inside. "I'm going to go wake the others." She called.

Aang was left alone with the giant Suki, pretty awkward situation. She stirred a little and finally woke up staring at the Avatar. "Hey Aang, what's up?"

"Uh… nothing much… just uh, enjoying the morning."

"Well, that's good… what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got shorter… a lot shorter."

"Oh! Funny story, uh… actually I think you got taller."

"What?" Suki sat up and stared the house.

Sokka was first to walk outside. He looked frightened. "It's a giant Suki! I hope she's friendly!"

Suki looked down to find all her friends. In her eyes, they were tiny. But in their eyes, she was massive. She looked around to find that she was bigger than all the houses in the city. And then it hit her.

"Oh no."

Aang walked up and patted Suki on the hand, which was easy considering her hand was very wide. "Now Suki, try to relax, we can find a way…"

"I'M HUGE!" Suki yelled, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Her screams probably reached all the way to the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

All her friends were freaking out, trying to calm her down. Several people walked out of their homes to find a _very_ tall girl sitting down and yelling. No surprise what their reactions would be.

Suki picked up Sokka and held him to her face. "Oh Sokka, what am I going to do?" Sokka felt like he was going to pee his pants. "Uh, I don't know Suki, but uh… could you keep it down, you're going to wake the entire city."

…

And it wasn't long before the entire city did wake up. The Earth King (who decided to return to his kingdom with Bosco) came to investigate after hundreds of addresses were made involving a giant woman.

"Hello Avatar Aang! You probably know why I'm here." The Earth King said, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah… come on in!" Aang offered.

The two met up with the others outside. The King was amazed at what he saw. "Oh my, uh, HELLO TITAN!"

Suki felt a little peeved, "I am _not_ a titan…" She set herself down a little to get a better view of the Gaang. She hastily gave the Earth Kingdom salute and went straight to business.

"Do you know anything about this Earth King?" She asked

"Why no, I don't believe I do. But… wow, this is kinda cool."

"No it's not! This is terrible!" Suki protested

"It doesn't have to be." Zuko comforted.

"Yeah Suki," Katara added, "Rejecting your transformation will not solve this issue."

"Well what the heck am I supposed to do? I can't go anywhere." Suki said

"Oh!" exclaimed the Earth King, "that's kinda why I'm here. You see, being the size you are, travel around the city will be forbidden."

"What?" Suki said, coldly

"It's true! We can't have you making a scene." The Earth King added

"I'm already making a scene!" Suki yelled

"No no no, I mean, if you try to walk around the city, you might step on something or hurt someone. And I can't have that in my city." Explained the king

Suki was angry, "Well I think that's STUPID and UNFAIR! You can trust me! I'm the leader of the freakin' Kyoshi warriors!" She started tearing up. "You can't just keep me penned up like some monster. I… I…" Suki was bawling.

"Now Suki, don't cry, we can…" a tear drop pelted the Earth King in the face, soaking him wet.

Sokka walked up and attempted to hug her. Suki picked him up and snuggled him with her cheek. "Don't worry Suki; I'm going to try to make the best out of this. I'll treat you like a queen. Does that sound alright?"

Suki wiped away some tears with her other hand and smiled, "well, that's really nice of you Sokka, I love you."

"I love you too."

Aang & Katara helped the Earth King up; he didn't feel right either. "Look Suki, I made a mistake. Tell you what, I'll work with the Counsel of Five and try to find a cure for your… problem. You may feel free to wander around the Inner Wall as long as your friends are with you… deal?"

Suki considered, "okay your majesty, I'm sorry about that."

"No worries, if _I_ suddenly found myself 100 feet tall, I'd be as mad as a Moose-Lion too!"

So the Earth King left to do Kingly-duties as Suki & the Gaang worked out a plan for the day. Which, according to Suki, would probably be very strange indeed.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Overcoming

**Part 2: Overcoming the Issue and Getting Through the Day**

Appa and Momo were playfully flying around Suki as she did her daily stretches in the park. It was empty, seeing as everyone was too afraid to be in her presence (besides her friends). The Gaang was discussing important matters regarding the state of the World. Aang kept looking back at Suki every-so-often with a nervous expression on his face; Zuko spotted this.

"Aang! Pay attention!" Zuko snapped, with Aang fidgeting back at him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Zuko."

"Why do you keep looking at Suki?" Zuko asked

"I'm just a little edgy, that's all."

Sokka gave a glare at Aang, who quickly took notice. "I'm not checking her out Sokka!"

"I'm watching you…" Sokka threatened. Katara punched him in the arm. "Sokka! Ugh… Aang I know you're still a little shocked at the whole 'Suki growing really big' thing, but try not to get it in your head and worry you."

Aang sighed, "I know, it's just so freaky! I'm afraid she's going to accidentally step on us or something."

"Don't worry; I'm feeling her vibrations for you. If she doesn't watch her feet, I will." Toph assured

"Thanks… OKAY, back to important World stuff!" Aang said, going back to the conversation.

Zuko pulled out a map, "as I was saying, the number of refugees in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se has grown from 469 to 1246. Reports have surfaced that a riot is in the works because the city thinks it's been abandoned."

Katara: What? That's crazy.

Zuko: Crazy but true. Seems the only way to bring peace to the area is to bring supplies and tidy things up.

Aang: But that would require thousands of gold & silver pieces!

Zuko: exactly, the city's economy pretty much failed when the Fire Nation conquered Ba Sing Se. No one had enough for the taxes so nothing was provided.

Toph: that sucks

Sokka: Can't the Earth King do anything?

Aang: I don't know; the Dai Li ran everything remember?

Sokka: that's right! Aw man… and even the Earth King can't fund an entire city complex…

Suki overheard the group's discussion. Agreeing at first, she soon popped out a great idea

"Maybe I can help." Suki suggested. Everyone looked up

"What, you mean the refugee problem?" Zuko asked

"Yeah! I can use my size to assist in bringing supplies to the lower ring, and making repairs shouldn't be a problem for me either!" Suki explained

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Suki…" Katara said

"Why?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Katara plainly put. Now it was Sokka's turn to smack Katara. "Geeze Katara! Don't you have any respect for my giant girlfriend?"

Sokka ran up to Suki and hugged her, "Don't listen to her Suki! You can do whatever you want."

_Whatever I want huh?_ Suki thought briefly

Zuko was all for the plan, "if we can work out the bugs, that just might work. But Aang, I need you to be the escort. Let everyone know she's coming."

Aang got out his glider and nodded, "you got it Zuko." He flew off with Momo following behind.

_Please don't be an idiot…_ Zuko pleaded to himself

…

"ATTENTION CITIZENS! Stay clear for construction purposes, this road is off-limits!" Aang called out.

No one seemed to take the Avatar's messages seriously, so they continued their business.

Aang was a little steamed, "these people don't want to listen Momo, this information is crucial if Suki's going to be here."

Aang attempted again, "LISTEN EVERYBODY! You need to stay on alert! A _really big_ construction project is on the way!" Again, no one paid attention. In anger, Aang grunted and threw a stone into one of the building windows.

The owner barged out, "Hey! What do you think you're doing? You could've… oh! It's the Avatar!" The man quickly changed his attitude.

"Uh, sorry about that."

"No worries, nothing was broken… along with my dreams."

"Huh?" Aang suddenly, "what does that mean?"

"You see, young Avatar, several months ago, I had one of the greatest tea-makers in Ba Sing Se! But then that stupid Upper-classman took him away! And now my business is on the verge of bankruptcy!"

"I'm sorry to hear that… but I have some good news!"

"Oh?"

"The Fire Lord & I are working hard to rebuild and refurnish the lower ring. Maybe we can help you?"

"That would be most wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"No problem sir."

"Please, call me Pao."

"Alright." Aang was about to leave when he remembered his purpose. "Oh! Wait! I need your help first!"

"And what might that be?"

"I have this… important friend who's going to be visiting here momentarily, but I need to warn… no, inform everybody of her presence. But no one wants to listen!" Aang explained

"Oh that happens a lot over in this part of town, allow me." Pao ran inside and got out a mini-gong. It only took one bang before everyone was all ears. _Wow_… Aang thought

"Alright! Listen up!" Pao exclaimed, "Someone very special is on the way to aid in our problems. Now I know you all have felt a little betrayed by Ba Sing Se, but I have good news! The Avatar is here to help us!"

Everyone began to chat with one another; one civilian shouted, "Well it's about time!"

"Hey!" Aang yelled, but before he could do anything, he heard some very loud footsteps. "Oh snap! Already?" Aang said to himself.

Apparently everyone heard it too.

"What is that noise?" Pao asked, to which Aang looked back grinning.

"She's here!" He said in a mysterious way.

"Who's here?" Pao asked, yet he already could see who it was.

Jin walked out of the Tea House, "hey Pao, I have your… whoa."

There was Suki, all 100 feet of her, carrying a lot of plywood. Appa appeared and landed next to Aang. Sokka jumped out first. "Hey Aang! Are you ready for some home-improvement?"

Pao & Jin ran behind Aang.

"So, uh… who's this?" Pao stuttered

"That's Suki; she's going to help with the reconstruction." Aang simply put

"You mean to tell me your 'important friend' is this… this…"

"…giant girl? Yeah, you could say that." Sokka interrupted. Pao fainted.

The city people were starting to get a little frightened, Suki could see this, so she had to clear things up. "Okay everyone! Nothing to be worried about! I'm here to help the lower ring, not terrorize it. I'm your friend and not a monster. Understand?" Suki explained with a stern & sharp voice.

Everyone quickly nodded and backed away as Suki stepped onto the street and set down the plywood.

Jin was trying to help Pao up, but couldn't support his weight; Zuko helped.

"Hey Lee… or should I say Firelord Zuko?" Jin announced

Zuko was quick to get embarrassed, "so, you heard."

"Yep, I think that's really cool that you'd save your country like that."

"Oh, uh thanks."

"No problem… are you still available?" Zuko nearly dropped Pao.

"Uh no, I kinda have a Firelady now."

"Aww, how sweet. Well I wish you two the best." The two finally managed to get Pao awake.

Pao opened his eyes for a minute, "uh… what happened?"

"You met a giant Suki." Zuko explained

"A what?" Pao looked up to see Suki and fainted again. Zuko growled in anger.

…

Construction was going great so far. With the help of her friends, Suki was able to repair much of the area of the Lower Ring. Only Aang & Sokka stayed behind to assist with the people's personal problems.

The people's attitude towards Suki was mixed. Some eventually decided to trust & befriend Suki, while others were too terrified to leave their homes. One particular citizen was about to get a run-in with his destiny…

"What a beautiful day!" sang the Cabbage Merchant as he strolled through Ba Sing Se with his trademark cart of cabbages.

As he turned a corner humming, he caught glimpse of something.

The Merchant saw Suki chipping off rusty roof-tiles with her fingernails.

He hid behind his cart, "Oh Agni… a giant woman is destroying the city!" The man looked to find the Avatar assisting her. "AND THE AVATAR'S BEHIND IT!"

Anger filled up inside him, only to be thrown away by deep thought.

"This gives me a brilliant idea!" Sneered the Cabbage Merchant as he rode of plotting of evil things…

_To Be Continued…_

**Note: if you don't remember Pao, he was the owner of the Tea Shop Zuko & Iroh worked for in the episode "City of Walls & Secrets". Sorry if the chapter was a little bit slow in the beginning, I had to set up the scenarios…**


	3. Purpose Change

**Part 3: As a Purpose Changes**

"Okay, that's enough for today." Suki exhaustively said. She had been lifting, hitting, poking, and fixing for 12 hours – but it was worth it. Suki took a great big seat in the middle of the road, but her tush almost hit a man's cart.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She pleaded to the man. He however was perfectly fine.

"No problem missy, after you saved my house… well, I think it is I who should be more careful!" said the man as he happily rode off.

_Well that was strange…_Suki thought. The rest of Team Avatar appeared and sat next to her.

"Hey good work Suki. You really helped a lot of people." Sokka complemented.

"Yeah, sorry I ever doubted you." Katara said

"Hey, hey, hey! No problem guys! It is my duty as leader of the Kyoshi Warriors to serve and help my community!"

Zuko chuckled, "How long did it take for you to come up with that one?"

"Not long actually."

Momo was acting all twitchy and took Aang by surprise. "What do you see Momo?"

A group of people led by Pao marched all the way to the group. Each one set down a basket of something. The Gaang was surprised.

"I want to thank the Avatar and his friends for their help in reconstructing the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se!" announced Pao, "But I also want to give an extra special thanks to our big friend Suki!" Several people cheered: "Suki you're the best!" "I love you!" "You rock!"

Suki gasped and started to blush, "Oh my goodness! You're all so sweet. Thank you very much!"

"It's no trouble. After we learned about your experience, we just wanted to try and make you feel more at home." Pao smiled.

"Well we're very grateful." Aang said, giving a respectful bow to the people.

Suki soon got lost in thought, _I could get used to this…_

…

Inside a small building somewhere in the Lower Ring, the Cabbage Merchant was busily making plans and talking to himself.

"Stupid Avatar, I will make him pay! My poor cabbages… they must be avenged!" mumbled the man as he drew diagrams and pictures of his targets. He was especially interested in Suki, though he had no idea who she was or why she was with the Avatar.

"Who was that massive girl? She's healthy enough to take down the entire city!" The Cabbage Merchant had to think of a way to stop her – seemed as though it was his destiny to defeat the "monster" and save Ba Sing Se. What a nutcase…

...

It was around 5:00 when the Gaang returned to their house in the Upper Ring. Everyone went inside to make dinner as Suki stretched over the backyard and peered into the back window.

Everything looked tasty and she couldn't wait to eat… but she couldn't. The group didn't have enough supplies to even fill Suki's mouth. She started getting gloomy and hungry.

Sokka noticed this and walked outside to greet her.

"Hey, you doing okay?" he asked in a calm, quiet voice

"No, I mean, the only thing I'm good at doing is fixing buildings. I can't sit down at the dinner table and have a good meal. I can't snuggle on the couch with you and share kisses. I can't use my fans… I can't be myself anymore." Suki explained

"But you _are_ yourself! Just… queen-sized!" Sokka tried to cheer her up.

Suki simply smiled. "Sorry I'm being so moody."

"Don't worry about it. If you can't have dinner, then I won't." Sokka ran up and sat next to her.

"But, you're always hungry!" Suki giggled and lifted Sokka onto her shoulder.

"Well, maybe my stomach is just trying to be a good person." Suki grinned as Sokka got comfy, laying his head on her neck.

They simply sat there and watched the sun slowly set. They were silent, just enjoying each other's company. Then Toph had to come out an hour later.

"Hey you lovebirds! What's happenin?" Toph cheerfully exclaimed

Sokka rolled his eyes, "hey Toph." He spoke in a monotone.

Toph earth-bended her way onto Suki's other shoulder. Even though she couldn't see, she didn't care.

"How have you been?" Suki asked

"Eh, you know, fine and dandy. Worked very hard with you guys at the Lower Ring. The usual." Toph plainly put.

"Yeah I was helping people with their emotions and stuff. Didn't realize how much of a problem it was." Sokka said, "They all felt like they there abandoned."

"But now we've brought them hope." Suki added.

Toph simply smiled; the Gaang still had some hero left in them.

"So what's it like being a giant?" Toph asked randomly

"Not that much fun." Suki replied, frowning.

"Huh, I figured it would be awesome. Considering all the perks you get." Toph played with her meteor-bracelet.

Suki: What do you mean?

Sokka: What perks?

Toph reclined on Suki's neck, "Well, nobody can push you around anymore. You're in control, and you make the rules."

Suki raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that like abusing power?"

"Oh no no no, but still. Half of the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se likes you; after what you did for them, you can get the same treatment."

"I don't know, I don't want to take advantage of those poor people." Suki said

"Yeah Toph, it's wrong. We're heroes, not royalty." Sokka added

Toph simply shrugged and jumped off, "Whatever, I'm gonna hit the sack. Night." She walked into the house.

Sokka chuckled, "What a little schemer."

"Ha, yeah." Suki decided to call it a night. "Well, I'm going to bed." Suki fell on her back, using Appa's hay stacks as a pillow; but she forgot Sokka.

"Oops." Suki laughed as Sokka picked himself out of a bush.

"Yeah, oops." Sokka sarcastically said, but he ignored it and climbed onto Suki's belly.

"Enjoy your first night." Sokka said, getting comfy. "This is a new journey in your life, don't feel bad about it."

"I love you Sokka." Was all Suki could say as Sokka drifted off to sleep; Suki soon followed.

Out in the darkness, the Cabbage Merchant hid, waiting for the right moment to strike. One he saw Suki fall asleep, he charged screaming and holding a knife.

"DIE BEAST!" he yelled as he jabbed the blade into her hand.

Suki only mumbled and swatted the man away with her palm. He went flying into the neighbor's shed.

"Oh my head." He moaned as he tried to stand up. The Merchant looked to find that his knife was bent in three places. "She's more powerful than I thought! It's my duty to warn the citizens on the other side!"

And off he ran, for many miles, using his cart as his only transportation. The Cabbage Merchant eventually made it to the other side of Ba Sing Se, where the people were not aware of Suki's presence. It took him hours, so the sun was on the verge of rising.

The man knocked on one particular door. A voice was heard from the other side.

"State your business."

"It's me, Fuun."

The door slowly opened to reveal a muscular man with black clothing. "Are you alone?"

"Yes… except for the Cabbages."

"Your jokes are stupid." The man plainly put

"Sorry Hanta"

Hanta lay against the door frame, "So who do you need me to kill?"

"Well, you can't really kill her."

"What's that suppose to mean? Who is she?"

Fuun looked away for a minute, "You won't believe me."

"Oh come on. I've hunted things that many didn't believe, until I revealed them to the world. I think I can trust you."

"Well… she's a 100 foot tall woman."

Silence

"Okay, you're on drugs."

"NO! It's true! She's going to destroy Ba Sing Se with her massive figure!"

Hanta began to walk inside, "See yah."

"And the Avatar's helping her!" That stopped him.

Hanta saw the pleading expression on the Cabbage Merchant's face.

"Avatar? You're kidding."

"No, it's the honest truth! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Hanta considered for a minute, "give me a few days; I'll round up the guys and work out a plan for your giant lady."

"Oh, thank you! I'll keep my eye on her."

"Just don't hurt yourself. If your girl is the way you say she is, you better watch yourself." To that, Hanta walked inside.

With the sun rising, Fuun needed to get to the other side quickly.

_I hope I didn't just make a big mistake…_ thought the Cabbage man; he let it go, remembering what the Avatar did to his beloved vegetables.

_To Be Continued…_

**Note:** **after realizing that the Cabbage Merchant didn't have any specific name, I gave him one. FYA: ****Fuun**** is Japanese for "Bad Luck" and ****Hanta**** is Japanese for "Hunter" – which seems to fit well**


	4. Lessons, Research, Antics

**Part 4: Lessons, Research, & Antics**

"That's weird." Said Sokka as he investigated his girlfriend's hand; a small gash seemed to appear above the index finger. It wasn't bleeding.

"What do you think happened?" Suki asked

"I don't know, maybe you just hit a sharp twig or something." Sokka guessed

"Huh… oh well." Suki stretched out her arms and grunted. "It felt weird sleeping."

"I can see that." Sokka looked to find a big depression where Suki slept.

Toph, Aang, and Katara burst out the door in swimsuits. "BEACH PARTY!"

Sokka was quick to get excited, "Sweet! Let me get dressed."

As Sokka ran inside, Suki got to her knees to listen to Katara. "You can come if you want."

"Will I fit?" Suki hilariously asked

"Of course! We're heading over to Lake Laogai; heard they turned it into a public beach." Katara explained

"I don't know, I don't like the idea of everyone being able to see me…"

Katara shook her head, "The beach is closed at this time, no one will be there besides us."

"No no, I mean I don't want people seeing me," Suki continued on whispering, "… in my underwear."

Toph joined in, "Don't pay attention to them. I won't be swimming, so I'll keep watch for creepers."

Suki considered, "Well okay, but I'm not changing until we get there."

Sokka finally ran out with Zuko following behind. Zuko looked annoyed.

"Zuko's being a dumb-butt! He won't come to the beach with us!" Sokka said

"I have to meet up with Mai at the Earth King's Palace." Zuko confessed

"Why doesn't she join us?" Katara suggested

Aang appeared with Appa walking alongside, "We can pick her up on the way."

"I guess she could, but I have to ask her. She probably wants to talk about business, so she may be hard to convince."

…

"I'm in." Mai replied, leaving Zuko a bit shocked, "This place is depressing, nothing exciting happens." That is, until Mai noticed Suki's giant form.

"Whoa, why is Suki huge?" Mai asked, holding onto Zuko's arm.

"We don't know. It happened the night before last." Zuko explained

"Well whatever, let's go." Zuko helped Mai onto Appa

The group flew alongside Suki as she carefully walked across the city. Seeing as the Kyoshi Warrior has never been in this part of the city, the people didn't know her; they simply hid in their homes.

At last the Gaang made it to Lake Laogai. Appa landed near the shore and Suki stood next to a hill, slowly undressing. She was hesitant, looking around too much. Katara took notice. "No one can see you Suki! Only you're head is visible!"

Suki took her advice and soon was ready to swim. "Here I come!" She was about to jump in, but soon remembered her size. "…slowly, _that would've been stupid_." Suki waded to the very deep end of the lake and sat down. The water wasn't terribly deep, so it only reached her chest.

Everyone was having a good time. Katara was showing off to Aang, "hey check this out!" The water-bender attempted to stand on the surface using her bending, with success.

Aang wasn't about to be owned, "Oh yeah, I can do that too." The Avatar did the same thing.

"Well I can run on the water!" Katara did so

"I can jump on the water!" Aang started air-bending around Katara

"I can do flips on the water!" Katara performed a front-flip

Aang had one last trick, "I can create fish-tanks!" Aang froze a section of water, lifted out of the lake, then warmed the inside with his bending, creating a square cup.

"And now for the fish." Aang water-bended Zuko & Mai into the "fish-tank"

"What the? AANG!" Zuko yelled

"Actually Zuko, this is kinda cool." Mai realized.

"Yeah I guess so." Zuko laid back with his Fire-Lady as Aang moved the cup around like a cart.

Sokka was floating on his back when a pair of hands grabbed him. He flipped out. "AAHH! Shark! Help me!"

Suki's head rose out of the water, "Relax, it's just me!"

Sokka looked back to see his girlfriend's giggling face. "Don't do that." He said, panting in post-fear.

"Sorry." Suki let him go and sunk back into the water.

Sokka could literally see her shadow as she swam up to Toph.

"You sure you don't want to join us?" Suki asked

"I can't."

Suki, aware of Toph's previous encounter at the Serpent's Pass, frowned a little. "I see."

Toph spat in the sand, "yeah, it stinks."

"Well maybe I could teach you." Suki said, popping an idea

"How, I can't see with no earth." Toph crossed her arms

"Actually you can. You can feel the vibrations in the water, it's exactly like earth." Suki explained

Toph thought for a second, "I see where you're getting at. I guess I could try." She got up and waded a bit into the lake, "You'll help me if I drown right?"

"Of course, but I'll make sure you don't." Suki swam back a little and scooped up Toph with her hand.

Toph sat on the edge of Suki's palm as she explained.

"Try to stay as calm as you can, breathe easy."

"Okay, stay calm." Toph repeated as she took slow breaths.

"Good, now I want you to slowly descend into the water, keep holding with you right hand." Toph did so, holding hard with her hand

"Try to hold your breath and sink until your head is below the water."

Toph hesitated at first, but then went under. She stayed for a minute until she came up gasping

"Alright, you're doing good. Do you feel okay going under?"

"Yeah, it's not as bad as I thought." Toph admitted

"Are you ready to try a simple swimming exercise?"

"I'm ready."

"Great. Now I want you to slowly lie down on the water until you're face down. Stretch your arms with your palms facing flat." Toph attempted and began to float.

"Can you still hear me?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, raise your arms in front of you and paddle; one arm, then the other. Kick your legs to get some movement going."

Toph got a little tensed, "I'm scared."

"Don't be, remember, stay calm. I won't let anything happen to you."

Toph finally got the courage to try it. In no time she was doing the stroke across the water. "Hey! I can do it!" The blind girl began to get excited as she swam around Aang (who left the ice-cup to float with Zuko & Mai still in it).

Aang was impressed, "Way to go Toph!"

Toph made it back to Suki's hand as the lifted on top. Suki felt happy as Toph grinned big. "Nice work pupil, you've done well."

"All thanks to you." Toph responded

Sokka caught on to the lesson, "See Suki, you can do more than just fix houses!"

Sokka was right, and Suki knew it. Seems as though all her anger and sadness of being 100 feet high sank away.

…

On high alert, Fuun traveled across the city. There was no sign of the giant, seeing as she was having fun at Lake Laogai.

As he was pushing his cart, the Cabbage Merchant stumbled across on of Suki's foot prints; it was huge.

"Oh man. Look at that." Gasped Fuun as he attempted to measure the print. "It's about 14 feet long, 5 feet wide; just for one foot!"

The man drove around the depression and hurried along. More footprints soon followed.

Then it hit him; _if Hanta were to follow these prints backwards, he could find her hiding place!_

An evil grin appeared on his face, _where she is, so is the Avatar!_

The Cabbage Merchant began to increase his speed as he followed each print. It took 50 minutes until he reached the Inner Wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Dang it! I can't go in there." Fuun said to himself

Looking around a corner, he spotted a door that led to the inside. Perhaps he could slip by unnoticed.

Fuun checked to see if the door was locked, and it wasn't. "Perfect!" he cried as he continued his foot-print journey.

Not worried about his obvious lower-class appearance, the Cabbage Merchant blindly passed through the Earth King's Palace. A guard spotted him.

"Hey you! What's the hurry?" he called

Fuun stopped in his tracks, afraid. "Uh… I'm just in a rush to get somewhere."

"Well you're not allowed to cross the palace; city rules."

"But I need to get to the giant lady!" Fuun cried out

"Huh… oh you mean Suki. She's so nice; go right ahead." The guard walked off

_So Suki's her name…_ thought the Cabbage Merchant as he wrote it down. He continued on, eventually reaching the Gaang's house. Slipping into the backyard, Fuun remembered his last encounter and placed his cabbage cart behind some bushes.

"I'll wait here for them." He whispered as he jotted down more notes. Fuun looked behind to see his tire marks.

"At least Hanta will have a nice trail to use."

It was about an hour until the Cabbage Merchant heard some loud footsteps. _She's here!_

Fuun stayed low and quiet as he looked out to see Suki lying down to dry.

"Well guys, that was really fun!" Suki called as the group landed. Aang led Appa to his barn.

"Yeah, I never usually get relaxation time. Thanks for convincing me." Zuko said

The Cabbage Merchant watched as everyone left inside. Toph suddenly froze. _Is someone there?_ She thought. Fuun froze as well, thinking he'd be caught.

Yet Toph simply shrugged it off and went inside. Suki closed her eyes and the sun dried her skin.

"Okay, I'm good." Whispered Fuun as he sat against his cart. "I just need to lay low, and by nighttime continue my mission."

Soon night would arrive and Sokka once again went to check on Suki. He was holding a big bowl of apples.

"Hey Suki!" Sokka called

Suki awoke to see her boyfriend, "Hey you!" Suki leaned and gave Sokka a big kiss, after which he got soaked. But he was used to it by now.

"What's all this?" Suki asked, pointing to the bowl of fruit.

"Oh, I thought I'd bring you something to eat, thinking you might be hungry."

"Aww, you're so nice." Said Suki as she sat up and placed Sokka on her knee.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Sokka asked, looking into the bowl.

"Just toss them into my mouth."

"The whole thing?" asked Sokka, wide-eyed.

"Well… yeah. It's not very filling if you feed 'em one at a time." Suki opened her mouth.

Sokka attempted to toss the bowl, but it was too heavy and he ended up tossing himself into her mouth.

Fuun took this the wrong way and freaked out. "Oh Spirits! She's eating him!"

The Cabbage Man quickly wrote down a letter that he would send to Hanta.

_Dear Hanta:_

_A word of mind to you, this giant woman's name is Suki… and she's a cannibal! If you plan to face her head on, bring a weapon. A sword or something, because you may need to cut yourself out of her stomach!_

_Wishing you luck, Fuun_

Later than night, when Suki was sleeping (Sokka left for bed too and managed to feed Suki), Fuun discovered the nesting place of Sokka's messenger hawk.

He attempted to place the note to Hawky, but he squawked a little.

"SHHHH!" Fuun loudly whispered.

With the note in place, the Cabbage Merchant sent the bird off to Hanta's place, praying that the hunter knew what he was about to get involved with.

_To Be Continued…_

**Note: the plot thickens! So when exactly does this "Attack of the Giant Suki" take place? Stay tuned, because it's not far from here.**


	5. On the Brink

**Part 5: Investigation about a Giant on the Brink**

It didn't take long for Hawky to reach Hanta. The man was in a meeting with his fellow hunters when the bird-of-prey tapped on his window.

Hanta opened to find the bird and saw the note. "What's this?" he asked, pulling out the note and reading it. His eyes grew wide.

"Hey guys! News from the Fuun!" Hanta called out.

"What does it say?" one asked

"Well it certainly isn't good news. Apparently the giant girl eats people." Explained Hanta, "and she has a name… Suki."

Everyone quivered a little. Hanta only shook his head to this.

"Come on guys. This isn't a problem" he stated

"Yeah it is! We're all going to be doomed if we get caught!" spoke another, holding his head in his face.

"Well then we won't get caught will we?" Hanta assured

The hunter pulled out a map of the Earth Kingdom; reading it hard. His friends peered along with him, waiting for further ideas.

"So what will we do?" asked a man, "Sedation, Mutilation, or how about a little Amputation?"

"Fuun didn't want us to kill her… just keep her secluded from the world so she can't do any harm." Hanta said

One man began to draw pictures, "so what can this Suki do? Do you know about her abilities?"

"No, but seeing as she's a girl, she probably can't do much."

"How can you say that? She's 100 freakin feet tall! This Suki could do anything if she wanted to."

"And she most likely will. Fuun said she was going to destroy Ba Sing Se. I don't believe she can bend any element." Hanta took a seat

"We don't know that for sure. The only way to find out is to see for ourselves." One man pointed out. Some of the others doubted the mission, "I don't know if I want to", "I don't want to die!"

"How about this guys. Because you're all so scared, I'll have Fuun send us research reports about her. That way we'll get to know her better; then we'll discuss how to stop the monster." Hanta wrote a little note and placed it on the hawk.

Soon the bird was on its way back to the residence of Team Avatar, where the Cabbage Merchant would be waiting for it.

…

"I want food!" Suki cried as she banged on the back-door step. Zuko was first to respond.

"Suki, it's 6:00, please be quiet." Zuko asked as polite and drowsy as he could be.

"Not until I get my breakfast. All I've had was that bowl of apples, and I'm still hungry." Suki had a look of pure anger on her face.

Zuko simply sighed, "I'll try to find something."

"Good, and it better be something big! It's been two days since my transformation, and I've barely had anything to eat!" Suki pushed Zuko with her finger, "And be quick about it!"

Zuko landed on his butt and watched as Suki slammed the door simply with her index finger. Sokka walked in, overhearing everything. "Hey Zuko."

"Why is she so angry? She was so happy yesterday; now it's like she's a whole different person." Zuko complained

Sokka pulled back a curtain to find Suki fuming.

"I wonder. Do you think her testosterone levels grew too?" Sokka suggested

Zuko merely shrugged, "Maybe, but the only thing that matters now is that she's hungry."

"She wants more food?" Sokka groaned, "And after what happened last night, I'm a little nervous to be around that mouth."

"Well, she's your girlfriend! Do something!"

"I can't! We don't have enough food!"

Suki began to bang on the walls, "WHERE'S MY FOOD! Don't make me come in there and fish it out myself!" she demanded

Katara, Aang, Toph, & Mai finally entered the room to find Zuko & Sokka freaking out.

"What's wrong with you ladies?" Toph asked, picking her nose.

They both simultaneously looked at each other and spoke, "Suki's mad and hungry"

"Don't worry guys. I'll handle her; try to find something large enough to calm her down." Aang said, bravely going outside. He was greeted with two hands and a growling face.

"Uh… hey Suki."

"You bring me my breakfast?" Suki eyed him like an eagle. "Well?"

"Zuko and Sokka are getting it as we speak. But you really need to calm down, you're scaring everyone."

"WELL GOOD! That'll teach them to do as I say!" Suki yelled, flecking spit at Aang's face.

"Suki, you can't just…"

"I can't what? I can do anything I want to. I'm in control!"

Toph overheard this, wishing she hadn't brought up the idea to her.

All Aang could do was cower as Suki screamed in his face. He hadn't been this afraid since Ozai trapped him in that rock-ball.

Zuko and Sokka, with big (yet fake) grins on their faces, rushed outside carrying a collection of fruits and vegetables from their house.

"Hey Suki!" Zuko called

"Fresh treats for my special girl!" Sokka added

Suki's mouth watered as she tossed Aang to the side. "Yay," was all she said as the dug in.

The two helped Aang up, "Boy, you weren't kidding." Aang stated as she watched Suki gobble the food down.

Sokka was particularly interested, "Guys, we're about to embark on a scientific investigation!"

Zuko gave a look of confusion, "Why?"

"I want to see if I can figure out the reason for Suki's problem. I mean, seriously, she couldn't have grown gigantic overnight for no reason!" Sokka explained

"Good point." Aang stated.

Suki quickly finished her breakfast. Her look of anger rapidly changed into a sobbing fit.

"OH MY GOD, I'm such a pig!" she cried as the three boys ran to the other side of the house.

"Yeah, we definitely need to do this." Said Aang as he watched Suki's mood swing.

…

Hawky arrived at the Cabbage Merchant's cart, landing on his head. He kinda dozed off.

Fuun awoke, saw the bird, and pulled out the note.

_Dear Fuun:_

_We need more information about the giant Suki. Find out her abilities, personality, and anything else that seems important. Don't give the report until enough research is done. Then the guys and I will take over._

_Make us proud, Hanta & Co._

Fuun looked to see the Kyoshi Warrior sobbing. He took out a small note-pad and began to write.

…

Sokka, Aang, & Zuko had their own things to write. They had been scoping around the house for anything suspicious; with no results. The group had decided to come up with options at the kitchen table.

"Maybe it was the spirits. They could be trying to tell us something." Zuko suggested.

"I don't thing so. Spirits don't just change random people like that. It's been a few days, I would've felt something." Aang noted

Zuko: You got a point

Sokka: Couldn't you just ask Avatar Kyoshi for help?

Aang: I doubt she'll be of any assistance.

Sokka groaned, looking around the kitchen. "What else could it be?"

Zuko: Maybe she took some medicine?

Sokka: No, she doesn't take anything. Besides, what kind of medicine would do that?

Aang: Could she be part Lion-Turtle?

Zuko: Okay, now we're just being random.

Aang frowned, looking at a basket of sugar-cookies. "Boy these cookies sure look good."

"Aang we don't have time for…" Sokka stopped, eyeing the treats. Something must have come over him, as he reached for the basket and picked up a cookie.

"Hold the phone." He read the little engraving, _Eat Me_ it said.

Then an idea popped from his head, "hey guys. I think I know what happened."

Aang and Zuko looked at the food, "What?"

"I bought these cookies for Suki two days ago. And she changed into a giant two days ago."

"You don't think…" Aang began

Sokka got up and ran to the front-door, "Come on guys, we got some shopping to do."

…

"Suki, please calm down." Katara pleaded as Suki began breathing heavily, a symptom of her crying.

"Why did I do that? They were so nice to me, and this is how I treat them?" Suki questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"It's not your fault. Maybe this is one of those side-effects of your transformation." Mai suggested, patting Suki's leg

Suki simply sighed, looking at her friends with a small smile appearing. "You guys have been so good to me, I wish I could so something for you."

"You don't have to do anything." Toph said, "But the Earth King does. When is going to find that cure?"

"That's right, he hasn't checked back has he?" Suki asked, her friends replying with nods.

Suki wiped her tears away, standing up. "Guys, let's go to the Palace. It's time we set things right." The giant girl began to walk towards the center of Ba Sing Se, with her friends climbing on Appa.

As soon as everyone left, Fuun finished up his letter. He had summed up everything he learned about Suki and was about to put his signature.

"Wait a minute. What did she mean by 'It's time we set things right'?" fear soon plastered all over his face. "She's going to kill the Earth King!"

The Cabbage Merchant finished up his letter, and sent Hawky off.

"No more hiding!" Fuun declared, "It's time my destiny arrived!" He took of with his cart chasing after Suki.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Retribution

**Part 6: Retribution Takes Hold**

Even with Ba Sing Se the biggest city on the planet, Sokka still managed to relocate the exact spot in the marketplace where the cookies were held.

The salesman was still there, polishing a glass vase. The group caught his attention.

"Well, well, well, back for more?" he asked

"Actually we wanted to have a friendly discussion." Sokka said

"Alright." The salesman got a little nervous.

"Rock him." Sokka instructed as Aang earth-bended the man's arms and legs together. He began to freak out.

"What are you doing? Please don't hurt me!"

"We're not here to harm you. Just give us the information we want." Zuko demanded

Sokka held up a single cookie, "Where did you find these?"

"Well for starters they're not mine. I found them at a traveling show." He explained, "Got 'em for a pretty good deal too."

"Are you aware that these cookies turned my girlfriend 100 feet tall?" Sokka asked

"What? That's crazy! You're talking about Suki right?"

Aang: how do you know her?

Salesman: well, we met two days ago actually, she helped fix my shop.

Sokka: that's right! Okay, forget that… what do you know about these treats?

Salesman: Not much, they should be made of the usual stuff: flour, sugar. I have no idea there was a growing agent in them, I swear!

Aang eroded the rock away, freeing the man. "Well, that doesn't help us." Aang stated.

"I'm sorry guys. Is there anything I can do?" asked the Salesman, looking guilty

"No, you're fine. It's not your fault." Sokka said

"Just next time, find your products at reliable places." Zuko added

The salesman went back to polishing as the three headed back to the house. Sokka was a little worried. "Oh man, what are we going to do? Here hormones could change into something dangerous."

Suddenly, Hawky appeared in the sky. Aang noticed this and called him over.

Sokka held out his arm for the avian as Zuko pulled out a note.

"That's a problem." He concluded, handing the note over to Aang and Sokka.

_Dear Fuun:_

_Thanks for the help. With the knowledge of the giant Suki about to kill the Earth King, we've prepared our forces a little early. We've rounded up most of our area of Ba Sing Se, and we won't stop until the monster is contained._

_Come on over to watch the battle, Hanta_

All of Sokka's worry engulfed his body, "We need to find Suki NOW!"

"On it!" Aang pulled out his bison whistle, and in a few minutes, Appa was there.

With so much as a "Yip-Yip", the group took to the skies

…

Suki and the girls arrived at the Earth King's Palace; several soldiers greeted them.

Katara, Mai, & Toph walked inside to find the Earth King and the Order of the White Lotus.

"Hello girls!" greeted the Earth King, "you member Grand Master Iroh."

"Greetings." Iroh happily said.

The girls gave salutes and remembered their mission. "We were wondering if you've found a cure for Suki's growth problem." Katara asked

The Earth King smiled, "Well that's just what we were discussing."

Bumi was first to speak, "This is something none of us have ever witnessed… except for ME!"

A simultaneous "What!" was all that replied.

"You see, over 30 years ago, I was doing routine work around Kyoshi Island, when I spotted the Avatar herself… and she was big!"

Piandao: Bumi, for the last time, that was just a statue!

Bumi: But it looked so real! And her fans moved!

Piandao: That was just the wind…

Bumi: Oh, right.

Earth King: Anyway, finding a cure will have to be a worldly mission. We must check every medical pharmacy we can, maybe something will come up.

Iroh: I doubt it; perhaps the condition will ware off eventually. This doesn't seem curable.

Toph: Oh well

Mai: You sure you can't figure out anything?

The Order of the White Lotus simply shook their heads and frowned

Katara: Well, it doesn't matter. Suki's not in any real danger, she can handle a few more days. If you want…

Katara was interrupted as Fuun barged through the doors, "Your Majesty!" he saluted, "I'm here to help!"

"Help what? The cure?" asked the Earth King

"Yes! There will be a cure alright! An army is coming that will stop the giant monster once and for all!" Fuun emphasized it with his hands.

The girls got defensive. "Suki's not a monster!" Katara yelled

"Yes she is! She's plotting to kill everyone and destroy Ba Sing Se!" Fuun pleaded

"You're crazy!" Toph replied

"I am not! I saw her with my own eyes! She ate a helpless boy and destroyed people's houses!"

"That was probably just a coincidence. A trick of the eye." Mai explained

"NO NO NO! She's a beast and she's going to kill us all!" Fuun was tearing out his hair trying to reason with everyone. Yet no one took it seriously.

"Guards! Get this man out of my sight!" commanded the King, but the guards didn't come. The Cabbage Merchant ran off outside.

"GUARDS!" he tried again, but only one showed up at the door.

"Your Majesty, there's a ruthless gang of people trying to tie down Suki!"

…

Indeed, Suki was taken by surprise as sustaining-ropes shot out and pulled at her body.

"AH! Let me go!" she cried, trying to fight them off to no avail.

"Don't let her get away!" Hanta called, throwing another rope.

Eventually, Suki was roped down enough and fell on her stomach.

"YES! We did it!" Sang Fuun, jumping with joy.

Suki looked at Fuun with annoyance. "You did what?"

"You're rain of terror is over! We've finally caught you!" he replied, throwing rocks at her face.

"OW! What did I do?" she asked, baring her teeth. Hanta walked over with his sword.

"Okay Titan, we've finally met face-to-face." Hanta began, "I've been called on a very important mission to stop your tyranny. I know what you're planning and I can't let that happen to this wonderful city!"

"WHAT? I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled

"Don't lie beast! I know you're planning to destroy Ba Sing Se and that you were going to execute the Earth King. Your size is intimidating, but that didn't stop me!" Hanta explained

Appa soon arrived with Sokka jumping out before they even landed. "STOP!" he called

The girls, Earth King, and Order of the White Lotus ran out of the Palace, overhearing everything.

"Why should I? This monster is finally down! Your city is safe!" Hanta said

"Suki's not trying to harm anyone. You're all letting your fear get in the way of trust!" Sokka reasoned

"Bah! Don't give me that crap. She's evil and she needs to go down!"

Iroh intervened, "What you see is evil is not what everyone else sees. Suki is not the kind of person who would terrorize."

"Whatever fools, I came here with a mission." Hanta pulled out his sword and held it right in Suki's face.

Suki began to get angry. "Don't you dare touch me with that!"

"Don't do it!" Aang finally commanded, holding out his staff. "This is not the way to solve everything!"

Fuun ran up to the Avatar, "There he is! That's the one who's behind everything! Damn you!"

Aang looked in confusion as the Cabbage Merchant yelled at him, "Have we met before?"

Fuun flipped out, "You ruined my life! And now you're planning to ruin everyone else's!"

Aang began to get peeved, "You're crazy. I saved the world, and you should be grateful!"

"Just a bunch of liars, DO IT!" Fuun commanded to Hanta who stepped closer.

Suki's temper rose, her body began to shake.

"You're playing with fire! You do not want to make her angry! Her hormones will be the one that harms everyone!" Sokka explained, pointing fingers

Hanta was confused; he didn't know who to trust. "I… I don't know what to do?"

"Do the right thing!"

"No, end her!"

"Put that sword away!"

"You can stop the beast!"

Hanta flipped, dropping his sword and backing away, "I QUIT!"

Fuun saw this as his chance to finish his destiny; he ran for the sword.

Aang noticed and ran after it too.

Soon the two were in a struggle for the blade.

"Listen! I don't know what I did to anger you so. Just please trust us and stop this madness!" Aang pleaded

"Never! All my life I was pushed around, never given a chance! It's time I set things right!" Fuun replied, tried to pull Aang off.

The two wrestled until Fuun tried to throw Aang off. He kicked him in the leg, throwing Aang off balance. The Avatar stumbled back, still holding on, as he accidentally motioned the sword along Suki's cheek.

Suki yelled in pain, only to make her anger worse. She believed that Aang had joined the bad-side. "You betrayed me!"

Then she snapped.

With all of her might, Suki broke away all of the ropes and stood up. She swiftly kicked down a building.

Sokka watched in fear, knowing that his girlfriend was pushed off the brink.

"If you think I'm some monster, some beast! Then why don't I do you all a favor and prove it!" Suki placed a big foot-step in the middle of the crowd, knocking everyone off balance.

Suki's rain of terror became reality.

_To Be Continued…_

**Note: there will probably be only two chapters left, so stay with me here!**


	7. Rise and Fall

**Part 7: To Rise and Fall**

Suki roared into the sky as she began making her way towards the Palace, intending on crushing it.

"Suki! Please stop! You don't know what you're doing!" cried the Earth King, very aware of the situation

"You never knew what you were doing! You had always let someone else make decisions for you… guess where that led you?" she replied, trying to break the King

He frowned, "I know."

"GOOD! You know your place! I'm in control now!" Suki proceeded to rip off the roof of the palace.

The Gaang had to think of something fast. "Aang! She's out of control!" Katara exclaimed

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Aang asked

"You're the Avatar! Isn't it obvious?" Toph added

"But, she's already angry with me as it is!" Aang responded, trying to get out of this conversation.

"Well it kinda was your fault." Sokka replied

"YES it is! And it's your actions that doomed the entire city!" Fuun got involved, accusing Aang.

"Well you had to go and believe that Suki was monster about to destroy the city! It's your fault too!" Aang argued, throwing down his staff in anger

"If you had let me and the guys handle this situation, none of this wouldn't be happening! Besides, you were behind the whole thing!"

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! I didn't cause Suki to grow 100 feet tall! It was those stupid cookies!"

"NOW YOU'RE BLAMING RANDOM TREATS! Pretty typical of the Avatar!"

"Why you little!" Aang was about to literally punch Fuun in the face if it wasn't for Iroh to break them up.

"STOP IT, both of you! Do not use words to solve your conflicts, use them against Suki! Try to calm her down, say something that will get the _real_ Suki back."

The group looked to see that Suki had just ripped off a chunk of wall and sent it hurdling towards the King. Toph and Bumi stopped it with earth-bending.

"That is the real Suki!" Fuun tried, but gave up. "Oh forget it! I'm out of here!" The Cabbage Merchant sped off with his cart, trying to escape the destruction. Suki caught eye of him, turning her attention.

Fuun rode away as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. He looked back to see Suki stomping towards him.

"OH AGNI!" he cried, running into a random building un-announced. Fuun clambered under a table just before Suki tore off the entire second floor.

The Kyoshi Warrior eyed each room, "Where'd you go?"

Fuun kept quiet as ever, holding his legs to his chest.

"Come on out little man! Suki wants to play!" she teased, finding his cabbage cart outside.

"Well, well, well. I _am_ a little hungry." Fuun could only quiver as Suki picked up his cart and dropped all the cabbages into her mouth.

Old habits got the best of him; "MY CABBAGES!" he yelled, running outside.

He would have slipped by unnoticed, but Suki saw him and stomped her right foot down in from of him.

Fuun freaked and tried to run in the other direction; he was met with another foot.

He looked up to see Suki throwing his cart off somewhere. "Where do you think you're going?" She reached down and picked him up.

Fuun yelled as he was carried up all the way to her evil face. "AH! Please let me go!"

"Why should I? I've been kept prisoner once, now I want to try it the other way around!" Suki explained, squeezing him a little

"Now, uh… don't try anything funny! I'm well armed!" Fuun managed to pull out his knife.

Suki remembered the gash on her hand, "So it was you. Dang, you're just crazy to kill the monster huh?" she simply flicked it away.

The Cabbage Merchant was truly frozen scared as Suki put her finger in front of his face.

"Guess what? I have my own knife too!" she was about to claw at his face when a blast of air met with her face. She turned to see Aang air-gliding onto her shoulder.

"Suki, please listen to me! Revenge isn't the answer. This man didn't know about you're situation! He let fear and greed corrupt him!" Aang explained

"Not you again! I'm not greedy! It's my destiny to stop…" Suki started choking him mid-sentence.

"Why don't you just shut up? AND YOU! Don't try to place peace-maker with me! You betrayed me, and my trust." Suki gave a big grin; Aang knew what was coming.

"Why don't you join him in 'prison'?" Suki tried to snatch Aang as he jumped everywhere.

"COME BACK HERE!" Suki screamed, chasing him down. Fuun was still in her hand.

Aang did not want to harm Suki; he was trying to lure her away from Ba Sing Se.

As she was chasing him, the Order of the White Lotus (+ Gaang) was on their trail.

"I hope Aang knows what he's doing." Sokka pondered, the image of Suki's furious face still in his mind.

"The Avatar is a smart kid, if he trusts in himself, he can make a difference in that girl." Jeong Jeong assured

"But it won't be easy." Zuko added, "Her hormones have grown too much. They're invading her mind like a virus!"

"Either way, we'll be there to help him… and help Suki." Katara stated

…

Suki left a trail of destruction as she chased Aang. It wasn't long before she was met with the Inner Wall of Ba Sing Se, obviously taller then her. Aang simply flew over it.

Suki didn't want to let her "prisoner" get away. "UGH! It's always something!" she complained, kicking over more buildings.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Suki remembered her abilities.

All in quick timing, she placed Fuun between her teeth and scaled the wall, jumping off the top and almost stepping on Aang.

Aang looked back and yelled as she gained up on him.

He thought about evasion, but she'd eventually find him. He wasn't one to get physical with one of his best friends. So he had to reason with her somehow. _Maybe all it takes is to meet her demands. That way I can get inside her head and fix everything!_ He thought, planning every move.

So with ideas in mind, Aang gracefully descended to the ground.

Suki did find him and stormed angrily over. That was when Aang's acting began.

"Okay Suki, you win! I surrender!" he called, laying down his staff and holding out his hands.

Suki evilly smiled as she picked him up. Now she had Fuun and the Avatar.

"Wonderful. See how easy it is? I'm still in control whether you like it or not." Suki explained

"Whatever you say." Aang noted. Fuun however, began to feel pity for the Avatar. _That's it? He surrendered? He's braver then me!_ He thought, slowly realizing his mistakes.

Suki wanted to "dispose" of the two properly. She began to walk across the Lower Ring, people running outside and greeting her.

"Hello Suki!" Pao said, waving happily. Suki wasn't listening, so she passed by and unknowingly stepped on his tea-shop.

"Oh man… it's that time of the month I guess." Pao shrugged

…

Suki traveled far, eventually leaving Ba Sing Se and grabbing a seat atop the Serpent's Pass.

"Let's see. What to do." Suki pondered, making her "prisoners" nervous.

"I could step on you guys. Crushing your frail bodies with my foot." Suki dropped Fuun and Aang a few meters off the ground. They got up, bruised and hurt.

"I could rip you in half with my two hands." Suki made the motion, scaring the two.

"Ooh… I could swallow you whole; that's a fun way to die." Suki licked her lips, yet Aang tried very hard not to break his character.

"Or I could sit on you…" Suki finally got to Fuun, who literally freaked out.

"AHHH! I can't take it anymore! Whatever you're going to do, JUST DO IT! I've lived my life! I had a loving family and at least I was married once! Oh my god!" yelled the Cabbage Merchant as he hugged onto Aang's leg.

"Okay sure, you did destroy my cabbages, but that was the past! I haven't even seen you in a while! I was wrong to put you in this situation! Let's call a truce okay, before we die in some horrible yet strangely arousing way!" Fuun started bawling

Suki laughed, "What a baby! Broken in the face of justice. He definitely deserves to die."

Aang's moral values kicked in, breaking his cover. "How could you say that? Your form of justice is cruel and heartless! You're turning into Azula!"

The Kyoshi Warrior didn't take this very well and grabbed him once again.

"Don't you ever compare me to that witch! She's nothing… but I actually have allies on my side! Here they come now!" Suki spotted the White Lotus members and the Gaang finally reach them.

"Suki! Please stop! Let him go!" Sokka pleaded

"Alright." Suki violently tossed him towards the group. Aang didn't have enough time to react as he fell to the earth. Toph at least softened the ground a little.

"Aang!" Katara rushed to his side. His leg and arm were broken and he was beaten up pretty bad. Yet he was still alive.

"What is wrong with you? You could've killed him!" Katara yelled, tearing up

"Good, serves him right." Suki shrugged

Now was Zuko's turn to get pissy, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's time Suki was in charge! I was always the minor character in everything that we did. I wish I was the Avatar, that way I could get whatever I wanted and nobody could tell me what to do!"

Sokka figured he could try to stop Suki, they were in love.

"Suki, why would you think that? You were always happy in the group. You didn't mind being who you were. You didn't care. Now it's like you're a whole different person." Sokka said

Suki fumed, "I'm still me."

"No you're not. You need to control your hormones. They're the ones that are controlling you. Suki, you have the power to end this now. Please choose to." Sokka pleaded, becoming more confident. "I love you."

Suki started tearing up. Her emotions were running wild inside her massive body, but she wasn't capable of containing them.

In a fit of blind rage, she charged at the group, barely missing Fuun as he lied in a fetal-position.

Iroh intervened and ended up shooting her full of lightning.

Suki screamed in pain, suddenly wanting everything to be back to normal. "Stop please! Leave me be! I'm sorry!" she cried, unable to fight the pain.

Iroh was finished, and Suki's giant body fell to the ground. She was motionless.

For a minute, nobody did anything. Then Sokka ran up to Suki's giant face.

He started crying, "Suki…" he spoke, trying to wake her up. Nothing.

"Suki!" he ran up and pushed her nose. Still nothing.

"NOO!" Sokka broke down, "WHY! Oh spirits help me!"

The group ran up to him, Katara and Toph comforting him.

"I'm sorry. It was too much power." Iroh admitted, Pakku patting him on the shoulder.

"No, it's not you. It's Suki. Why does the Universe hate us?" Sokka said

"Sokka, the Universe doesn't hate you two. These things just happen, sometimes for no reason. That's the way life is." Aang replied, barely able to stand up.

"But I caused this… I was the one who messed with her fans, it was me who bought those cookies… I am to blame." Sokka confessed, holding his head in shame

"We're not going to blame anyone." Mai declared, "What's done is done."

To the surprise of everyone, Suki's chest started moving. She started making strange noises.

Sokka, with a sudden change of happiness, ran up to kiss Suki's lips. "SHE'S ALIVE! It's a miracle, she's going to…"

Suki regurgitated all over him.

Everyone had a look of disgust as Sokka froze in place. "Yep… she's alive alright." He proceeded to wash himself on the shore.

Fuun slowly walked up to Aang with a guilty look on his face, "Hello Avatar."

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Aang asked, at first a little suspicious.

"Yes, I admit I was a little harsh towards you."

"Well it's only because I destroyed your cabbages." 

"That was the only honest reason, those cabbages are my life you know."

"Apparently, but those times were all accidents."

"Really? Dang, I have some issues huh?"

Aang put his working hand over Fuun's shoulder, "Yep, but that's one step in the healing process."

The Cabbage Merchant smiled; finally, someone was there to guide him.

Everyone was so focused on Aang and Fuun that they didn't notice that Suki had grown back to normal size. Toph sensed this and ran up to hug her.

"YOU'RE BACK!" she exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention.

"Yeah it's me." She gloomily said as everyone came to hug her.

Katara guided Suki over to Sokka, who was still washing himself in the lake.

"Hey Sokka." Katara said, a hint of excitement on her face.

"What?"

"Look who's here…" Sokka looked back to see Suki… but something was different.

"Hey! You're not 100 feet tall anymore!" he acknowledged

"Nope." Suki stated as Sokka ran up to her and embraced.

"I'm so sorry… it was the cookies!" Sokka explained, waiting to get punished

Suki simply kissed him on the check. "You're a big goof you know that?"

"Yes."

"But you're my goof… and I forgive you."

_To Be Concluded…_

**Note: just one more part… :)**


	8. Epilogue

**Part 8: Epilogue**

Ba Sing Se had troubles since the beginning of its founding. They believed it would end after Avatar Aang defeated Phoenix King Ozai. Now… they weren't so sure.

Suki's rampage would cost thousands, not to mention the emotional trauma that unfolded among some of the citizens.

Either way, the Earth King was fair. After a strong and reasonable meeting, the King decided not to press charges on Suki or Team Avatar as a whole.

They on the other hand, felt very guilty anyway and decided to aid in the reconstruction. Suki would have to earn back the people's respect.

After Aang healed up a bit, he invited Fuun and Hanta to dinner. They needed to have a little discussion behind their purposes of "ending Suki's rein."

Hanta was actually sort of a victim, being sucked into this by the Cabbage Merchant.

Aang, being the way he was, respected their attitudes and understood their feelings. A truce with Team Avatar formed, and Fuun found a new destiny.

"So long Avatar! Someday we'll meet again! But for now, it's time I made peace with my wife!" and off Fuun went, with a brand new cart of cabbages.

Hanta retired hunting; the stress was too much for him. A new occupation would suit him well.

Toph continued her swimming lessons. With the help of Suki and Katara, she was all set.

...

"Knock knock." Sokka greeted, visiting Suki in her room.

Suki smiled, hugging him. "Hey you."

The two sat on the edge of the bed.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Just a little tired."

"I can see why."

Suki chucked. Her smile dropped, "I can't believe how much has happened in the past three days. How much has changed… I wonder how I've changed."

"I understand… but that's life. Things change." Sokka explained, rubbing Suki's back.

"That's so true. Still… how the heck did I get to be 100 feet tall? That's so unlike the world."

"From what I've experienced, some things can't be explained my human eyes."

Suki was silent for a while, Sokka leaned forward and kissed her.

Suki brightened a little, "Why are you so smart and uplifting at one time, then so childish and immature at another?"

"That's me." Was all Sokka could say, "I'm the one and only!"

"You're so weird."

"I'm not weird; I'm limited edition. Just like my giant girlfriend."

…

What became of those demonic cookies? They were thrown away, and left abandoned.

Until a certain lemur discovered them…

_The End_

**Note: well, the tale is finished! The first installment in a series, ****B-Movie Avatar****. As some movie-goers could guess, "Attack of the Giant Suki" is based loosely upon "Attack of the 50-foot Woman" (I changed the height for dramatic reasons). The size-changing cookies are a reference to "Alice in Wonderland", which worked out perfectly no? So, whether you loved it, hated it, or simply enjoyed reading a little story, please review. I don't mind a little constructive criticism. So what B-Movie should I parody next? Maybe I could do aliens… or sea monsters… or giant insects… I'll have to do my research. :)**

**A Fan of Avatar to the End, Hank-o-holic**


End file.
